


damn, we be lovin' hard

by sofarsoperfect



Series: c'mon, strip that down for me, baby [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Strip Club, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Dirty Talk, F/M, Friends With Benefits to Dating, NSFW, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 01:13:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofarsoperfect/pseuds/sofarsoperfect
Summary: “He’s… fuck, Allura, he’s so nice. He’s too nice, it’s like I didn’t have a choice. All of my defenses were useless,” Pidge admitted, Allura laughing as they walked into the club. “He’s so open and honest and funny and, god, so fucking sexy. I hate that you guys were right. Don’t tell Lance.”“You think I wanna hear him gloat for the next year. I don’t think so,” Allura said, pulling her towards the dressing room.





	damn, we be lovin' hard

“How do you manage this?” Shiro whispered in her ear, grabbing Pidge by the hips. She turned in his arms, lifting an expectant brow. “We’ve been sleeping together for two months and you’re still leaving for work without letting me come. This is unspeakably rude.” 

“I had to get to my shift,” Pidge said, looking up at him, batting her lashes at him. “I figured you could wait. You’re not gonna throw a tantrum about this, are you?”

“Oh, you will know when I throw a tantrum,” Shiro told her, bending down to bite her neck. Pidge buried her fingers into his hair, guiding him to her lips. Shiro didn’t get much farther than a fleeting kiss before he saw Allura out of the corner of his eyes and pulled himself away from his friend. 

“Hello, Shiro,” Allura greeted him. 

“Hi, Princess.”

“Pidge, you know we have a show in twenty minutes,” she reminded her. 

“Can I spend ten of those with my friend?” Pidge wheedled, emphasizing ‘friend.’

“Fine. But no sex in the club. Or the bathroom. Or the dressing room,” Allura warned her. Pidge deflated, leaning against Shiro’s chest. He wrapped an around around her shoulders from behind, though, pulling her closer. 

“I have an idea,” he whispered in her ear, grabbing her hand with his opposite hand. Pidge smiled, letting him drag her backwards, towards the back door. She glanced around, shuffling behind him, the door opening as soon as Shiro came to it. 

Lance stepped out of the back alley, giving them a hard look. 

“You won’t tell anyone, right?” Shiro asked. Lance turned and walked away, making a point of not seeing what they were up to. Shiro pulled Pidge out the door with him, shutting the door and leaning against it to stop anyone from walking out of it and interrupting him. “Now, you are going to make good on what you started.”

“Can’t, Allura will kill me if I wreck my outfit,” she said, an innocent smile on her face. 

“I planned for that,” Shiro said, letting go of her hand. Pidge stepped back as Shiro pulled off his jacket, dropping it on the ground. She glanced down and then back up at him. “So?”

“You’re not fucking serious, are you?”

“Serious as a heart attack.” 

“What if I don’t want to?” Pidge asked, stepping back up to him. “What if I don’t wanna suck your dick in a grimy alley where anyone could see me? I have a reputation, you know?” She said, but she was obviously goading him. She just wanted a tit for his tat and Shiro knew better than that. 

“Pidge, I am so on edge right now, here’s the deal. If you don’t do something about this, I will stay for the entirety of your shift and when you get off, for every minute I was forced to deal with this erection, I promise, I will make you edge.” 

“You wouldn’t,” Pidge said, her eyes going wide. 

“You wanna test that theory?” He asked, smirking down at her. Pidge’s mouth dropped open. 

There was nothing on the face of the planet that Shiro liked more than edging, making Pidge edge until she was screaming for him to just let her come. She was pretty sure it was just his grudge, a never ending grudge for what she did to him the night they met. Sometimes, it was nice. However, she had a six hour shift coming up and Shiro was that much of a prick. 

“Shiro-”

“I don’t care if it’s five minutes or five hours. I will make good on that promise, believe me.”

“You better eat me out tonight,” she grumbled, getting to her knees. The jacket wasn’t much more than a thin layer of fabric to stop her tights from getting ragged on the asphalt of the alley, which meant it still wasn’t that comfortable, but she would’ve done it anyway. It wasn’t her favorite thing to do but sometimes she liked sucking Shiro off. 

Not that she would ever tell him that. Being a pain in his ass was far too much fun. 

Pidge made quick work of his belt, pulling it apart while she nosed along the inseam of his jeans. He was already hard, had been probably since she left him after some heavy petting in his apartment, over forty minutes ago. If she opened his jeans and saw that his balls were literally blue, she wouldn’t have been surprised. 

She took her sweet time unzipping his jeans, mouthing along the obvious bulge in his jeans, making Shiro clench his fists. 

“Pidge, we have a time limit. And that edging deal is still on the table.” 

“I’m on edge already,” she mumbled, pulling down his boxers.

She was right, he was hard, the head of his cock flushed, the veins on his prick so obvious, when she finally got a hold of it, it was pulsing and hot in her hand. Pidge licked her lips and leaned in, taking the head into her mouth, sucking hard. 

“Oh, fuck,” Shiro said, thankful to finally have some kind of attention given to his aching cock. “Pidge, c’mon.” 

Pidge took more of him into her mouth, her tongue sliding around as she bobbed her head, moving back and forth to take more and less of him. Shiro reached out to curl a hand into her hair, Pidge feeling the restraint he was managing to stop himself from fucking her mouth. But that idea, oh man.

Pulling away, one hand stroked over his cock while her other one pressed against the front of her body suit, trying to get a bit of friction herself. 

“You know, you should just fuck my mouth. You’ll come faster.”

“The idea is not to choke you, especially not while you’re at work.”

“Do it anyway,” she said, smiling up at him before swallowing him down again. Shiro pulled on her hair, Pidge opening her mouth and relaxing her jaw around him. Shiro glanced down at her, Pidge winking up at him. He dropped his head back against the door and pushing his hips forward, forcing more of his length into her mouth. 

Pidge made a faint gagging noise but she grabbed him by the hips, pulling him forward with every thrust. When Shiro looked down he could see the tears welling in the corners of her eyes, the spit dribbling down her chin. Her hair was a mess, disheveled under his fingers. 

“Make me come, pretty girl. I wanna come in that pretty mouth of yours,” Shiro muttered down to her, thrusting into her mouth. She gagged stronger but moaned around the length of his cock, working her hand over what wasn’t fitting in her mouth. Shiro groaned, feeling his orgasm crawling up on her. 

Pidge pulled off, licking her lips and smiling up at him. Her mouth was wet and slick and Shiro almost didn’t hear the banging on the door behind them. 

“C’mon! I want my fucking smoke break!” Keith yelled at them. 

“Sorry, Keith,” Shiro said through the door. Keith rolled his eyes and walked away, stepping into the dressing room. 

“I think Pidge and Shiro are fucking out the back.”

“Damn loopholes,” Allura muttered

 

Pidge took the head back in her mouth, sucking hard and tonguing at the slit. Shiro was practically trembling now, his hips jerking involuntarily. Pidge pulled back to smirk up at him.

“C’mon, Shiro, come for me. Didn’t you want to come in my pretty mouth?” Pidge egged him on, stroking his cock. Opening her mouth, she stuck her tongue out as an open invitation. He lasted only a couple more strokes before he was coming, across her tongue, her lips, her cheeks. He panted, his chest heaving, as Pidge licked her lips. 

“Somethings never change. My mouth, huh?”

“Don’t,” Shiro warned her, digging a bandana out of his pocket, tossing it at her. Pidge slowly got to her feet, her knees aching, her jaw sore and wiping at her face. 

“You’re such a gentleman, coming prepared. Now, do me a favor, tell me if you can tell that I’m wet. And don’t bullshit me,” Pidge said, stepping back for Shiro to survey her crotch while he tucked himself back in his jeans. 

“You’re good, no bullshit,” Shiro agreed. Pidge pushed herself up onto her toes, pressing their lips together. 

“Great. Now, before Keith kills us,” she said, scooping up Shiro’s jacket, handing it over. “We should head inside. I do actually have a show.” 

 

“How long are you going to keep sleeping with her? I can accept that my sister is an adult, as long as I don’t get details,” Matt said, getting a soft smirk out of Shiro. “But I would be much happier if you would date her.” 

“I’m not the one who doesn’t want to date,” Shiro sighed, Matt tilting his head at him. “Pidge made it very clear that she doesn’t want to date. And I get it, her jobs makes dating hard, but you know I want to date her, right?”

“You’re a good guy, Shiro. Too good, sometimes,” Matt said, smiling at his best friend and coworker. “She’ll figure it out. Katie’s not idiot, she’s just a little too independent for her own good sometimes,” Matt said, reaching over to pat Shiro on the shoulder. “Don’t worry about it.” 

“The same way you’re not worried about it?” Shiro shot back, flipping the glass in his hand and then stowing it under the bar. Matt turned to look at him, smiling softly. 

“That’s different. Don’t make me give you the big brother talk.”

 

Pidge rolled out of the bed, picking up her clothes and shoving them in her bag on her way. She pulled on her sweats and loose t-shirt, stopping in her tracks when the light from the hall flooded the bedroom, Pidge squinting in the light to look at Shiro. He was wearing only a pair of sweats slung low on his hips but he shifted so his figure filled up most of the doorway, Pidge getting a look at him. 

“Why don’t you stay, so you don’t have to call Lance again,” he suggested. Pidge opened her mouth but Shiro only smiled at her. “I know you call Lance. You know staying the night isn’t going to kill you. I promise I won’t ask you to snuggle.” 

“Sorry, babe, but this is my rule. Tomorrow, maybe?” She offered as consolation. Shiro leaned down to kiss her, Pidge shying away on her way out of the room. Shiro turned to watch her go, Pidge slipping out of the hall and he heard the door shut behind her. 

He sat down on the edge of his bed, glancing out the window as the flash of headlights bounced off the building and then disappeared. 

 

“He likes you. He actually likes you.”

“So does everyone else,” Pidge said, stretching out to the sound of the newest hip hop single bumped through the club a couple of hours before opening. “Everyone likes me until they get to know me. Until I start talking about robots and coding and they get bored. I can only imagine how fucking boring he would find me.”

“You know he was military personnel with NASA, right?” Keith put in. Pidge whipped around to look at him. “He talks about robots all the fucking time, and space. Oh my God, he always talks about space, it’s goddamn ridiculous. Pidge, you have far more in common with Shiro than you think. Have you seen his arm?”

“Do you know how many times I’ve want to ask about it?!” Pidge said, jumping to her feet. “Is it fucking carbon alloy, because if so, that’s sweet. It’s so lifelike and there’s no sharp edges. Do you where he got it, because I could talk about it for hours but I wasn’t sure how to breach the subject.”

“Just ask him,” Keith advised. “When he first got it, he hated it but now he’s so proud of it. One of his friends, Slav, I think, helped create it. It’s kind of ridiculous how much he likes it now.” 

“See?” Allura insisted. “You don’t have to push people away all the time. Sometimes people actually like you. Sincerely and honestly like you. We do. Hunk and Lance do.” 

“God knows why…” Pidge trailed off. 

“Have you considered just… going on a date with him? What could go wrong?” Allura asked. 

“Especially the way he talks about you. It’s like you hung the moon or some shit, and I just haven’t the heart to tell him what an annoying, pain in the ass you are,” Keith said with a smile. Pidge launched herself at him, punching him in the shoulder on their way to the ground. “Ow! Pidge, what the fuck!” 

“Rude asshole,” she complained, only to get Keith rolling them over, pinning her to ground with an arm behind her back. “Hey! I’m a lady!” 

“You’re no more a lady than Lance.”

“I’m a lady! How dare you!” Lance yelled from the dressing room. 

 

“Alright, I have to ask,” Pidge said, breathing hard and rolling onto her side. “That prosthetic is amazing, where did you get it? I have never seen or felt anything like it before,” Pidge sighed, reaching out to take his hand in hers. She pulled his arm towards her, running her fingers up and down the length of it.

“I know I made you orgasm three times tonight, but I didn’t think it was that big of a deal,” Shiro said, watching her fawn over the metal appendage. She frowned at him and pushed his arm back at him, Shiro laughing softly. “I just don’t get many people liking it. Everyone either stares or has some strange comment to make about it.”

“Well, I’m kind of a robotics nut in my spare time,” Pidge admitted, rubbing the back of her neck. “I mentioned it to Keith the other day and he said you were military personnel at NASA, did you… I dunno, did someone create it for you?”

“Yeah, a friend of mine in the program, his name was Slav. I lost it in an accident in Afganistan, IED,” he admitted to her. Pidge nodded, honestly a little surprised by the way he could talk about it. Sometimes her father still had trouble talking about his time in the military and that was well before Matt was even born. “I was working with a plastic and metal contraption when I came back. For it being meant to help me, it sure was a hindrance. My doctor was starting to worry it was cutting off circulation in what remains of my arm, as it was.

“Slav, he’s not a doctor by any means, but he’s a genius with metal, a scientific prodigy. He insisted he wanted to help. It’s… honestly, it’s amazing.” 

“It is. I can’t believe how well it works. Everything I’ve seen, they’re usually so stiff and hard to maneuver. It’s a marvel, both medically and robotically,” Pidge said, taking the hand Shiro offered. “Sorry, I’m totally geeking out over your arm-”

“It’s fine. We don’t usually get to talk like this,” Shiro muttered. Pidge looked up into his grey eyes and cleared her throat awkwardly, pulling her hand from his. “Sorry.”

“No, it’s okay. I should go anyway, it’s getting late,” Pidge excused herself, pulling back the covers to get out.

“You can always stay,” he reminded her. “That’s always an option, you know?” 

“I… I know. I’ll see you later, Shiro,” she said, picking herself up. She made quick work of picking up her things and headed from the room. Shiro collapsed back into his pillows, covering his face with his hands. 

 

“She just left. It’s like we finally got to talking about something and she just… ugh,” Shiro groaned, dropping his face onto the bar. Matt pushed the basket of chips closer to him, picking one out to dip in the salsa. “What do I do? I feel like I’m constantly at a loss, unsure how to get to her.” 

“Have I ever told you about peanut butter cookies?” Matt asked, chewing on a chip, thoughtfully. Shiro lifted his head, quirking a brow. “There are very few things in this world that Pidge enjoys more than a good peanut butter cookies. And I do mean a good one, soft, not hard, and chewy. It’s not much, but it might break the ice.” 

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Because I’m your best friend,” Matt admitted, the corner of Shiro’s lips tilting up. “And because I love my sister. I knew, from the moment I met you, that you would be perfect for her. Fate happened to beat me to the punch, but, this will work out. Over my dead body, will it not.”

“That’s a little intense, don’t you think?” Shiro suggested, plucking a chip out of the basket. 

“I’m determined, Shiro.”

 

“Shiro, I-” Pidge stopped in the doorway, finding a bowl of cookies on the counter in front of her. Setting her bag down, she walked up to it, finding exactly what she thought they were. A bowl of peanut butter cookies.

“I’m sorry, did you call me?” Shiro asked, peering around the doorway of the bathroom. Pidge glanced up at him, back at the cookies and then did a double take. Shiro was wearing only a towel, dripping wet with his forelock falling into his eyes. She let her mouth drop open and narrowed her eyes. “Did you need something?”

“Yes. You. Right now,” she said, pulling off her jacket. She toed off her shoes in a hurry, pushing open the door the rest of the way to press herself against Shiro, pulling his head down to kiss him. He made a soft noise of surprise but wrapped an arm around her middle, his opposite hand still holding his towel up while Pidge kissed him, open mouthed and greedy.

“I don’t know what your genius idea is, but it’s working,” Pidge breathed into his mouth. Shiro laughed softly, pulling his arm that he had placed around her middle back and cupped her face in his hand. He tilted his head to slot their lips together, parting his lips to let her lick into his mouth. He tasted like mint and his own signature flavor, Pidge pulling him in by his shoulders. 

“You are still wearing clothes,” Shiro reminded her, letting go of his towel to pull at her clothes. Pidge let his fingers crawl up under her shirt, pushing it up and off of her. His fingers made quick work of her bra and shoved her sweats down her hips, taking her panties with it. Pidge curled her fingers in the towel, pulling it off with ease and crowding him up against the shower stall. 

“Get your ass back in there,” she told him, shoving him gently against the door. Shiro grasped her hips, walking her backwards from the stall to reach behind him to pull the door open, and then stepped backwards into it. He pulled Pidge with him, the hot water still running and soaking them both immediately. Shiro grabbed her face, kissing her again, his tongue pushing past her lips to trace the lines of her teeth. 

Shiro gently pushed Pidge against the wall, hiking her leg over his hip to press his steadily hardening cock against her vulva. She moaned into his mouth, Shiro trailing his mouth down her chin, her neck and rocked his hips against hers, Pidge’s hands seeking out and grabbing his hips to pull him closer, the warm pressure of his cock against her clit enough to make her tremble in anticipation. 

“If I knew peanut butter cookies got you this hot, I would’ve done this sooner,” Shiro joked and then bit down on her pulse point. Pidge laughed, breathless and then gasped. 

“Get. In. Me,” she demanded, pushing her hips against his. 

Shiro pulled back enough to look, lining himself up and then pushing into her, sheathing himself inside of her in one push. Pidge gasped and then moaned lowly, rocking herself into him in time with his thrusts, Shiro keeping her pinned to the wall as he threaded the fingers of one of their hands while he pulled her face back to his with the other, feeling her hand splay across his back. 

“How have we never done this before? I can fuck you so deep like this,” he said, thrusting into her. Pidge threw her head back, Shiro’s fingers spreading over her jaw and throat, ducking his head to suck kisses into the line of her throat, nipping softly. “Oh, my God, Pidge. You feel so fucking good like this.” 

The water was another heavy stimulus, beating on Shiro’s back, the heat from their bodies and the water, the humidity in the air thick enough to choke them. Everything was a little bit hazy except for the way Pidge gasped for him, moaning deeply and pushing her hips back against his desperately. 

“Please, holy fuck, please. I wanna come so bad. You’re so… oh shit,” she babbled mindlessly. “Shiro, I want this so bad. I want you.” 

“I’m right here, baby,” he murmured against her throat, kissing her and squeezing the hand that was holding his. “I’m gonna make you come, I promise.” 

They both felt frantic with it, Shiro pushing in at such a pace, so heavy and hard it was more like he was pounding into her body, Pidge feeling trapped in the best way, between his body and the wall. Pidge lifted her hand to cup the back of his head, pulling his attention back to her face, kissing him deeply.

Shiro slid his tongue along hers, his hand slithering between their bodies to press against her clit. Her cunt spasmed, clenching and unclenching from the sensation, rocking back into his hips while he started stroking her clit, rubbing tight circles into it. She moaned, long and unabashed, her body trembling as she came, tightening around his cock. 

Shiro let out a choked moan, a sound approaching her name leaving his lips as he came, retracting his hand from her clit. He reached out blindly, shutting off the watering and plunging the entire room into near silence, only interrupted by the dripping of the water from their bodies and their panting. 

“Who told you about the cookies?” Pidge asked. Shiro looked at her from where his face was pressed against her shoulder, a tilt to his lips. 

“Matt.” 

“Okay, if there was a mood, you destroyed it.”

“You asked.” 

Pidge ended up wrapped in some of Shiro’s clothes, sitting at the table with a cup of hot chocolate and a plate of peanut butter cookies between the two of them. She smiled ruefully, chewing on one as Shiro sat down across from her. 

“I should’ve known,” Pidge said, setting her cookie down. “Matt would.” 

“It’s who he is,” Shiro said with a small smile. “Listen-”

“Are you going to ask me out?”

“I might be. Stop me now.”

“Where do you wanna go?”

 

“I’m sorry,” Shiro said, leaning on the bar. Pidge lifted and dropped a shoulder, sipping her Amaretto sour. “You can go home, if you want. I said I would take you out and we’re at my job, about to be harassed by your brother, so if you want to avoid the embarrassment-”

“Matt hasn’t been able to embarrass me in years. I’m fine, Shiro. Besides, it’s kind of like a date,” Pidge said. “If I buy a shot, will you do it with me?”

“I’m at work,” Shiro reminded her.

“As if you don’t do shots with other customers,” Pidge reminded him pointedly. Shiro’s lips twisted in thought, looking around the bar. It was quiet, other than a handful of regulars at the other end of the bar, closer to the kitchen. Pidge was sitting at the curve of the bar by the door, legs crossed under the bar, sitting at bar stool. Shiro wished he was on the other side of it, able to play footsie with her. 

“Get one for Matt,” Shiro suggested. Pidge winked, pulling a handful of dollar bills from her purse. “You know, this really puts your job into perspective.” 

“Regret it yet?” She asked, smoothing out the bills in her hand. 

“Only if you buy something with peppermint in it.”

“I hated you guys apart, I really hate you together,” Matt complained but took the shot Shiro offered. They all clinked glasses, knocked them against the bar counter and then took them back. Matt’s glass clattered against the counter a second later, Matt covering his mouth with his fist. “My God, what the fuck, Katie. Do you hate me?”

“Takes like Cinnamon Toast Crunch,” Shiro commented, stacking the shot glasses.

“Matt has something against cinnamon. I don’t know what it is, but it’s something,” Pidge explained in short order. “Matt, you’re not dying,” Pidge yelled at her older brother as he vaulted the counter and poured himself a glass of coke. 

“I’m sure you’re aware that Matt has always had a flair for the dramatic,” Shiro joked to her, Pidge beginning to giggle as she stirred her drink. 

Matt turned to them, about to say something, but stopped when he looked at them. Pidge pushed her shoulder length hair around, brushing her bangs out of her face as she and Shiro giggled together, albeit at his expense, but Matt leaned against the counter. 

It had been awhile since he had seen Katie so happy, elbows on the counter and speaking quietly with Shiro while Shiro was bent over on the counter, talking to her. He reached out, taking her hand in his, gently stroking the back of it with his thumb. Matt shook his head at them, unbelieving that Katie had tried to stop this from happening. 

 

“So, you’re dating now?” Allura asked, walking up to the curb as Pidge headed towards the door to the club. If the way Pidge had leaned in to kiss Shiro before he headed to his own job wasn’t enough of a confirmation, the high blush on her cheeks certainly was. 

“I mean…” Allura lifted her brows at her. “Yeah. I guess… yeah. Don’t say I told you so.”

“I’ll try to restrain myself,” Allura joked, Pidge shoving her gently in the shoulder but Allura wrapped an arm around her, steering her into the club. “I’m glad. We were all kind of worried that Drake fucked you up completely. I’m glad you’re dating Shiro, he seems nice.” 

“He’s… fuck, Allura, he’s so nice. He’s too nice, it’s like I didn’t have a choice. All of my defenses were useless,” Pidge admitted, Allura laughing as they walked into the club. “He’s so open and honest and funny and, god, so fucking sexy. I hate that you guys were right. Don’t tell Lance.” 

“You think I wanna hear him gloat for the next year. I don’t think so,” Allura said, pulling her towards the dressing room. 

 

“Takashi?” Pidge yelled, coming into the apartment. She set her bag on the table and walked farther into the apartment. She checked the time on the microwave in the kitchen for a moment before heading down the hall. “Shiro? Are you here yet?” She asked, playing with the sash on her jacket. The apartment was silent except for the sound of her boots thumping softly on the carpet as she walked to the bedroom. 

She noticed the door was cracked, dim light spilling into the hallway. Pushing gently, the door creaked open and she peered inside, finding Shiro inside, blowing out the flame on a lighter. She leaned against the doorframe, crossing her arms over her chest as Shiro set the lighter to the side, sticking his hands in his pockets. 

“How dare you try to surprise me? I was going to surprise you,” Pidge said, playfully glaring at him. The entire room was washed in a warm glow from all of the candles, Pidge looking at the room, which was clean for once. All of the floor was cleared, and the dresser and desk pushed against the walls were littered with candles to warm the room. Even the bed was made and Shiro was wearing a button down and slacks. 

“Great minds,” Shiro muttered, coming up to her. Pidge looked up at him, Shiro leaning down to press their lips together sweetly. “I wanted tonight to be special.” 

“Why?”

“C’mere and I’ll tell you,” Shiro said, pulling on her arms to get her to unfold them, trailing his hands down her arms to thread their fingers together. He pulled her towards the edge of the bed, sitting her down and getting down on his knees in front of her. He let go of her hands and let his fingers drag down her smooth thighs before resting on her knees. 

“What’s this about?” She asked. 

“Is this familiar?” He asked, his hands gently pushing her thighs apart. Pidge licked her lips, looking down at him. 

“What’re you getting at?” She asked, sounding a little breathless already. 

“We never talked about what we’re doing, but this doesn’t… it doesn’t feel like we’re just sleeping together anymore,” Shiro admitted, resting his cheek against her thigh, smoothing his hand up and down it, caressing her soft skin. “Tell me if I’m wrong.”

“No, you’re not. Is this all some elaborate plan to ask me to be your girlfriend like we’re in high school?” she joked, poking fun at him. Shiro huffed, digging his fingers in a little bit, getting a soft yelp from her, turning his head to kiss the inside of her thigh gently. 

“It’s not nice to ruin people’s plans, Katie,” Shiro said, pointedly. Pidge smiled down at him, threading her fingers with his loosely. “But yes. Do you want to call us dating, because I would like to.”

“I might have… told Allura that we were, yesterday,” Pidge admitted. “I didn’t… I think everyone knew this was going to happen before we did.” 

“Nosy, nosy co-workers,” Shiro commented, pushing himself up from his folded position, Pidge leaning down to kiss him. He lifted his hand to cup her cheek, Pidge leaning into the attention, opening her lips to him for him to press his tongue in, run his tongue along the roof of her mouth, over her teeth, slide along hers. Pidge pulled back from him to pull at the tie on her jacket, watching the way Shiro was watching her, the jacket falling open and, with a slight movement of her shoulders, the silky material pooled around her butt on the bed, revealing the green body suit she was wearing. 

“I love this one,” Shiro admitted, softly, unthreading their fingers to move both hands up her body, over the soft material of her suit, cupping her breasts softly through the suit before coming up to cup the sides of her neck. “Green is such a beautiful color on you.” 

Pidge tilted her head to the side, leaning into his touch when his hands came back down her body, palms dragging over her collarbones, the supple swell of her chest, and over her waist and stomach, to her thighs, pushing her legs further apart so he could lean in there and nuzzle against her stomach, mouth over her body, between her legs. 

“I promised Allura we wouldn’t have sex in it, it was the only deal we made. Sorry, babe.” 

“Dammit,” Shiro muttered but pulled back, kissing her thighs and down her legs to the edge of her knee high boots. The patent leather flashed under the soft candle lights, his fingers flitting around to find the zipper, gently pulling it down, his lips kissing all the flesh the boot exposed. 

Setting it to the side, he did the same on the other side and then paired them off at the end of the bed, getting to his feet. He took her hands in his and pulled her to his feet, moving his hands to cup her face and kissed her deeply. Pidge pushed herself up to wrap her arms around his neck, Shiro’s hands leaving her face to splay across her waist, one of the inching back to the zipper. 

The zipper seemed so loud in the quiet room, even though it was threshold they had crossed so many times before. Pidge pressed against his chest, her mouth leaving his to press against his shoulder, his mouth trailing down her neck while the material of the suit loosened and split down the back, Shiro’s fingers brushing against her back as it went. 

He stepped back to pull the suit off, biting his lip as it reveal the soft, pale flesh of his girlfriend, the swell of her breasts, the smooth expanse of her stomach, dropping away to the floor. She kicked it to the side, Shiro hooking his fingers into her thong, falling back to his knees to pull it away. Gently, he pushed Pidge backwards, Pidge falling back onto the edge of the bed with a laugh. 

Pushing her knees open again, Shiro leaned in to press his mouth against her sex, licking a wide stripe up her cunt. Pidge breathed out softly, her hands going to Shiro’s hair and hand, her fingers curling around his hand. Shiro gently guided one of her legs up, her foot resting on the bed while he pressed in again, tonguing at her entrance and clit, Pidge gasping softly, her fingers curling tighter in his hair. 

“Oh, Shiro…” she moaned softly. He pressed open mouthed kissed and licked her, his attention focused around her clit. Every soft stroke had her trembling, her fingers tightening around his metal ones, while his soft, flesh one lifted to thumb at her entrance, Pidge pressing her lips together in tight, wanting moans. 

Shiro pushed his finger inside of her, pushing in and out gently. Pidge tilted her head back sighing softly as her hips moved of their own accord against his mouth, trying to get more of it. Shiro closed his lips around her clit, sucking softly while he added another finger, the stretch making it feel a little painful, a little sore but oh, so, good. Pidge gasped rocking her hips against his face while he fingered her, tonguing at her clit. 

“Oh, shit, Shiro. I’m so close. Please,” she whined, pressing against his face. Shiro thrust a little harder, a little faster, kitten licking her clit. She pulled him closer, her fingers digging into his hair as she came, moaning through her orgasm. 

Shiro pulled back, his mouth red and slick looking, making Pidge’s cunt flutter, clenching fruitlessly as he pulled his fingers out of her. 

“You think you can handle one more?”

“What kind of girl do you take me for?” Pidge asked, a sharp, playful edge to her words even if her eyes were still a little hazy with her post-orgasm bliss. Shiro smiled, lifting his hand to wipe his face and got to his feet. Pidge wriggled back on the bed, leaning against the pillows as Shiro unbuttoned his shirt. He glanced up when he got to the third one.

“You don’t want in on this?”

“I take clothes off for a living. I like the show,” she said, her voice soft. Shiro snorted and unbuttoned his shirt the rest of the way, the shirt falling off of his shoulders and fluttering to the ground. Pidge watched as he pulled at the buttons on his slacks, the pop almost audible in the quiet room, Pidge biting her lip as she admired the way Shiro was tenting his boxers. 

Shiro was, to say the least, above average in terms of endowment and she loved it. Pidge ran her tongue along her lower lip, her eyes focused on the slacks as they fell and then the bulge in his boxers. 

“I see now why stripping isn’t for everyone,” Shiro commented and when Pidge lifted her eyes, she saw the dark red high on his cheeks. She smiled widely at him, Shiro ducking his head as he pulled down his boxers, exposing his hard cock, Pidge licking her lips as she admired the prominent veins and dark flush of the head. 

“You know I’m only admiring you. You’re gorgeous, you know that?” Pidge said, her eyes following every dip and curve of Shiro’s body. 

Pidge got fawned over every second of her working life. She had to take clothes off and dance and be entertaining for everyone. She got stared at, all the time. But she finally got the time to stare. She finally got to sit back and appreciate someone, and to get to appreciate someone like Shiro, it made her stomach flip and her heart jump in her throat. 

Because opposed to everyone else to came into the club, he was all hers. No one else’s. 

“That’s high praise.” 

“Get over here so I can praise you properly, Takashi,” she said, softly. Shiro climbed up on the bed with her, blanketing her body with his. She leaned up to kiss him, her fingers threading into his hair while he straddled her thighs, hands on her waist, fingers gently caressing her sides as they kissed. 

There was nothing rushed or heady about this, Pidge still a little lax from her first orgasm. Shiro slid his tongue along her lower lip, a soft invitation, which Pidge accepted. He licked into her mouth, the tip of his tongue touching everywhere. Along the inside of her lip, the edges of her teeth, the lines on the roof of her mouth, Pidge leaning back into the pillows, letting him kiss her. 

Shiro’s mouth drifted from hers, her jaw, ghosting over her ear, her neck, nipping gently on his way, her hands holding his face close to her. He kissed her collarbones, down between the valley of her breasts and then closed his lips around a pert nipple, Pidge arching up into his mouth. He sucked softly before letting go, giving the other the same treatment before kissing down her stomach, looking up at her through hooded eyes. 

“This feels very backward to what I just proposed,” she said to him. Shiro kissed back up her body and then turned them over, Pidge’s legs falling open over his hips, her hands landing on his chest to steady herself. “This is better.”

“You’re so needy.” 

“You won’t be saying that in a minute,” she said, leaning down to kiss him again, letting her mouth stray from his mouth. “This is only fair,” she murmured into his skin, kissing his neck, the biting softly into the juncture between his shoulder and neck, down his shoulder, sucking open mouthed kissed over his chest, her tongue flicking out against his nipple. Shiro hummed, threading his fingers through her hair while she kissed down his body as well. She rested her chin on his abs, smiling at him widely, her tongue peeking out from between her teeth. 

“I’m worried about that look,” Shiro admitted. Pidge pushed herself up, hands resting on his stomach as she wiggled backwards, lifting herself up on her knees. “Pidge,” he said, pushing himself up onto his elbows but she pressed a hand to his chest. 

“Let me do this. I already got mine, let me give you yours,” she insisted, scooching back a little bit more. Shiro breathed out shakily, feeling when Pidge lined herself up, the sudden wet, heat around his cock enough to make him groan deeply, reaching out to rest his hips on Pidge’s hips. She ground her hips into his, Shiro choking on air for a second. 

Pidge picked herself up and then back down, appreciating the wet slide of him inside of her. She moaned, rocking her hips and bouncing a little bit, the feeling of Shiro filling her up so good. She loved the way Shiro felt, enjoyed the pleasure she got from him. She was certain that she wouldn’t find another like him. 

“Pidge,” Shiro moaned, his hips coming off of the bed to meet her movements, Pidge choking on a moan when she felt him press back, hard. It pushed him deep, pressing against where she needed him, making her eyes almost roll back, her cunt clenching around around him. Shiro did it again, Pidge pressing her hands harder into his stomach, meeting his movement with her own, the two of them moaning and panting together. 

Pidge circled her hips, lifting herself up and back down, pressing her fingers against her clit, circling it with clumsy movements, trying to get herself off. Shiro was pushing back, his orgasm imminent but she was getting desperate to come with him. 

“Shiro, I wanna,” she moaned, rocking back and forth on his cock. 

“Let me,” Shiro said, brushing her hand away, circling her clit with concise strokes, Pidge’s moans getting louder, her humping frantic against his cock. 

“Oh, oh, fuck- Takashi…” she moaned, her orgasm peaking in her pelvis. She brought herself back down on Shiro, hard, and came, pressing her hands against his stomach to try and keep herself upright. Shiro pushed up into her, the flutter of her cunt making him groan. Her oversensitive cunt made her groan and Shiro came, two thrusts later. 

“Oh, fuck, me, Katie,” he moaned, pulling his hand away from her clit but the one still holding her hips digging in. Pidge could feel the pressure, just a shade into painful, but she glanced down, hoping that it would leave imprints on her hip, the way his metal fingers had clamped down on her soft skin. 

 

“I’m not getting out of this bed,” Pidge decided, curling up farther into the blankets. Shiro frowned at her, placing his hands on his hips. “Sorry, but it’s one of my days off and I am not leaving this fucking bed. You’ll have to pry me out with the jaws of life.”

“Don’t you have to return that body suit to the club?” Shiro asked.

“When I go in on Wednesday, I will,” she said, blinking up at him. He huffed but climbed back into the bed, Pidge wrapping herself around him with a smile. “I win,” she murmured into his ear and then pressed a kiss to the skin below his ear.

“Only because I don’t have the jaws of life on hand,” Shiro said, catching her mouth with his.

**Author's Note:**

> if you showed up earlier and saw a different fic as the third entry to this series, ignore it. it never happened.
> 
> but this is it! for reals this time! it's over! holy shit!
> 
> i had so much fucking fun with this. it was supposed to be a one off and it created this fucking awesome series. thanks for loving it, thanks for commenting, thanks for the kudos. you guys are hella <3


End file.
